


Sonny's  Injury

by Jewelbaby



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: What if Lopez's  Homewrecker hurt a team member
Relationships: Sonny Quinn/Clay Spenser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Sonny's  Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another Sonny/Clay story.

BRAVO HEADQUARTERS

Clay had pulled in just behind Sonny his lover of just over a year. He climbed out of his car to find Sonny leaning on his truck. "Where'd you run off to this morning?" Sonny asked. 

"Ash called, apparently he wants me to tell him about the mission we just completed." Clay said.   
"You know if you do that you'll get into deep shit." Sonny said 

"Yeah. Didn't say I would do it." Clay said bumping into Sonny's shoulder as they walked into the building.

LOCKER ROOM

Jason and Ray were in the locker room stowing their stuff when Clay and Sonny strolled in. "How was your days off fellas"? Jason asked. 

"Nice. Went to the beach and showed off Clay's surfer bod." Sonny said slapping Clay's shoulder.   
"Nah Sonny went to see his sister and I had to deal with Ash." Clay said throwing his bag in.   
"What did Ash want?" Ray asked 

"Same crap. Wants to know about our missions. He's trying to write a second book. I guess he thought if he said something about Swawny, that I would give him information." Clay said. 

"You know we don't think you gave him information, right?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah, Jas. Just irritating. Called me this morning and asked to meet." Clay said. 

Before Jason could say anything Blackburn came in "Alright Fellas I know you guys are itching to get back out there. Mandy's intel has a source and package." Blackburn said. 

"Alright. Get your stuff together folks." Jason said slapping Clay's back. 

"Ray, you think our new recruit is mission ready?" Trent asked

"We shall see." Ray said leaving the room.

C17 PLANE

After the briefing everyone was in their hammocks lounging. Sonny who set his hammock up beside Clay's looked over to see their new recruit eyeing him and CLay. "Don't look now, but our newest member is eyeing us." Sonny said. 

Clay looked over and smirked. "You want to include him in our life Son?" Clay asked. 

"No blondie, But why stare at us?" Sonny asked. 

"Why is it bothering you, you took him with you guys when I had to help with that training course." Clay said. 

"Now that was just me being neighborly." Sonny said. 

"Ok, Just sleep you've been fighting your headaches a lot lately. Don't worry about him." Clay said knocking Sonny;s leg with his foot. 

"It just does." Sonny said getting comfortable in his hammock. 

"Maybe he has a crush on you." Clay said teasing his lover a little more. 

"Now why wouldn't he, I am a fine specimen of man." Sonny said. 

"Yeah Sonny you are." Clay said laughing.

NEXT DAY  
MISSION SIGHT

The team were all getting their gear on while getting ready to go to their Tango spot. "Ray you take a team and head up to the roof. Me and Brock and Full metal will stay down here and cover the perimeter." Jason said. 

"Got it. Sonny with me. Clay take the rookie and Trent and head to the south side." Ray said. 

"Got it." Clay said heading to the south side of the building. While everyone was getting set up, Jason, Brock and Full metal were just getting into a fire fight when they heard an explosion. 

"All Bravo units call out," Jason said. 

"Bravo Six,and Four all ok. All our tangos are down. One with an S VEST." Clay said. 

"Bravo 2 I need a medic on the north side. Bravo 3 took shrapnel to the leg." Ray said. 

"On our way." Trent said. 

Once where Ray and Sonny were Clay and Trent got to work on Sonny's leg which had a piece of wood sticking out of the upper thigh. "Hey brother, How's the pain?" Trent asked. 

"How do you think. It hurts like a son of a bitch." Sonny said closing his eyes

"We're gonna have to stablize this piece of wood." Trent said. 

Sonny was grasping out for Clay's arm. "I'm right here Son. Not going anywhere bud." Clay said laying his free hand on Sonny's shoulder rubbing. 

"Here is some towels we found." Ray said coming in back. 

Trent took it and mashed in on the wound, causing Sonny to lift up in pain. "Damnit Trent are you trying to pack my leg like a pack mule?" Sonny asked out of breath. 

"Sorry. got to staunch the bleeding." Trent said. 

"Is he stable enough to move to Ex fil?" Jason asked. 

"Me and Clay can make him stable. Only if Sonny corporates." Trent said packing the towels around the wound. 

Once everything was set Trent put an IV into Sonny's hand causing him to glare at him. "Sorry Brother, need to give you stuff to move ya." Trent said. 

"It's ok. Hate needles." Sonny said, 

Clay rubbed his shoulder and leaned down. "Relax Babe, you still got a ways to go before we can make you completely comfortable. You have to relax." Clay said quietly. 

"This how you felt?" Sonny asked. 

"Yeah pretty much. Breathe." Clay said. 

"Alright let's move him to Exfil. Clay get his head. Ray his feet." Trent said. 

As they lifted Sonny, Sonny grabbed Clay's arms. Jason and Trent smirked at the touch

4 HOURS LATER  
LOCAL HOSPITAL

Sonny had been in surgery goin on a couple hours when the surgeon came out. "How is he Doc?" Jason asked. 

"He'll be fine. We got all the wood fragments out of the thigh area. He will be sore for a while." Doc said. 

"When can we get him stateside?" Blackburn asked. 

"Let me keep him over night and I'll see about letting him fly, on conditions." Doc said.   
"Thanks." Blackburn said. 

"Give us a few more minutes and I'll send a Nurse out to get one of you to go see him." The Doctor said. 

When the doctor walked away Jason turned to his crew, "How did this happen?" Jason asked. 

"I don't know Man. I know I threw a headbanger in, but Sonny was behind me." Ray said. 

"Me and Trent were in North hallway." Clay said. 

"Fellas when we get on the bird we will go over the ARs then. For now let's hunker down here and let Sonny rest. I assume Clay is going in to see him?" Eric asked. 

"Yeah," Jason said knocking shoulders with Clay who nodded. 

In a few minutes the nurse stepped out. "If one of you will follow me I will take you to Petty Officer Quinn's room." She said. 

"I'll be back when they kick me out." Clay said bumping fists with his fellow brothers, and following the nurse. 

Once at Sonny's room she turned to him. "He'll be groggy for a bit but he should be somewhat alert." She said moving away. 

Clay entered the room and went and sat in the chair. Sonny turned his head. "'lay?" He asked.   
"Yeah Bud." Clay said. 

"What happened?" Sonny asked. 

"You took some shrapnel to the thigh on the mission. Had to have surgery." Clay said. 

"When can I go home?" Sonny asked moving his hand.

"In the morning we can take you back to the Bird." Clay said grabbing hold of his hand. 

"K. sleepy." Sonny said closing his eyes. 

"Go to sleep. I'll be here until they kick me out. Everyone else is out in the waiting room." Clay said. 

"Lopez?" Sonny asked. 

"Yeah, You want to see him?" Clay asked.

"Hell no. He threw the homewrecker." Sonny said going to sleep. 

Clay sat there a few minutes to get his bearings. After a few minutes Clay stepped out of the room and noticed Jason, Ray and Blackburn sitting there. "Where's the others?" Clay asked. 

"Racking out on C17. How is he doing?" Eric asked. 

"Drowsy. But we have an issue." Clay said. 

"Let me guess, Sonny wants you to stay." Ray teased. 

"No. He said Lopez threw a Homewrecker." Clay said. 

"Are sure that's what Sonny said?" Ray asked. 

"He was conherent enough to say it." Clay said. 

"So when we're on the bird home, We'll go over our ARs. Find out everyone's story." Jason said.   
"Plus Mandy and Davis should have ISR from the mission." Eric said. 

"I'm gonna stay here for the night. We all know how Sonny is in hospitals once the Anesthesia wears off." Clay said. 

"Alright. Keep him out of trouble." Jason said. CLay nodded and went into Sonny's room

Jason turned to Ray and Eric. "Lopez better have a good explanation." Jason said. 

"Come on Jase let's hear his side of the story. Clay has been gunning for him to be off the team." Ray said. 

"What about Sonny, Ray." Jason said walking off.

NEXT DAY  
C17

As everyone was sitting around, Sonny was laid out in a cot that was rigged with pain meds in an IV. Clay was laying in his hammock next to the Cot with his hand touching Sonny's arm. 

"Clay?" Sonny asked groggily.

"Yeah I am here. You want some water?" Clay asked. 

"Feel sick." Sonny said. 

"Trent!!" Clay called. 

Trent came over and looked at Sonny. "What's wrong?" He asked. 

"How do you feel sick?" Clay asked rubbing his arm. 

"Nauseous." Sonny said. 

"Ok gonna give you an anti nausea medicine." Trent said preparing the needle and plunging it into Sonny's IV port. 

"Probably motion sicknees." Clay said. 

"Only feel this bad with Migrain." Sonny said with his eyes closed. 

"Relax and take some deep breathes." Clay said keeping a hand on Sonny's arm. 

"When do we land?" Sonny asked. 

"Not for another few hours, try to sleep if you can" Trent said. Once Sonny's eyes were shut Trent and Clay made eye contact. 

BASE HOSPITAL.

Once the plane landed a stretcher was wheeled out to the plane and Sonny was loaded onto it and wheeled off to the infirmary. 

"Fellas, yall need to be in uniform and in debrief in an hour." Eric said. "Got it, c'mon Clay let's go change then we'll go and check on Sonny." Jason said pulling Clay by his neck.

DEBRIEF ROOM   
1 HOUR LATER

Clay and Jason were sitting on opposite sides of the table when all the others came in. "So we all got our stories straight?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah Jase." Ray said sitting down beside Jase. Full Metal, and Trent sat down beside ray. Brock and Lopez as well as Cerb sat beside Clay. 

Eric, Mandy and David all came in. "With Petty Officer Quinn's injury he was able to give us a statement of his account of what happened earlier." Eric said. 

"What did he say?" Trent asked. 

"Petty Officer Quinn told Petty Officer Spencer that he saw Officer Lopez throw what we call a homewrecker into the building him and Bravo 2 were in. ISR Confirms this." Blackburn said. 

Ray, Jason as well as Clay Trent and Brock all looked at Lopez. "I thought the house was clear." Victor said. 

"You make damn sure your brothers are clear before throwing a homewrecker." Jason said. 

"Were you ever gonna tell us you threw it?" Brock asked. 

"Everyone assumed it was one of the enemies. I figured no one would question it." Lopez said.   
"Well you were wrong. Ole Sonny saw you throw it." Ray said. 

"I am so sorry." Lopez said tearfully. 

"Master Chief Hayes what do you want to do?" Blackburn asked. 

"Strip him of the trident. Can't have someone we can't trust on the team." Jason said. 

"Sir you can trust me." Lopez said. 

"No we can't, how would you feel if Sonny had been killed cause of your recklessness?" Jason asked. 

"Horrible Sir." Lopez said. 

"Think about how we would've felt. Sonny may be a pain the ass, but we all love him like a brother. So no I can't trust you. You threw a homewrecker and didn't verify if your teammates were in the vicinity of the blast." Jason said walking out with all of Bravo behind.

3 HOURS LATER  
BASE HOSPITAL

Clay was dozing in the chair beside Sonny's bed. Sonny woke up groggily. "Lay?" He asked. 

"Hey," Clay said sitting up and grabbing Sonny's hand. 

"'ere I at?" Sonny asked. 

"Base Hospital. They had to deal with some infection in the wound." Clay said picking up the glass of water on Sonny's roling table. 

"Here drink some of this." Clay said. 

Once Sonny had his fill he layed back. "So what is gonna happen to Lopez?" Sonny asked a little more coherent. 

"Stripped of the trident." Clay said. 

"Should've listened when you said he wasn't so squeaky clean." Sonny said. 

"Nah, I was just jealous." Clay said smirking.

"Of Ricky Martin? Why?" Sonny asked. 

"I was having to do training, and he was going with you as your 'wingman'. Just felt wrong." Clay said. 

"You know you're it for me. In fact I hate to do this, this way but seeing as I am gonna need help. Want to move to my place and help me out?" Sonny asked. 

"Son are you asking me to move in with ya?" Clay asked smirking. 

"Well if you're gonna be teasing me about it, No ." Sonny said. 

"Too bad, I accept." Clay said smirking. 

"Good." Sonny said yanking Clay over the railing and kissing him. "Now who can we we sucker to help you move some stuff in." Sonny said. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any recommendations for stories for this couple let me know


End file.
